


Master!Kevin Drabbles

by Zodiac



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Drabbles, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multi, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis">Jathis'</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/156335">Master Kevin</a> series. Contains a bunch of fucked-up things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



> As stated in the summary, this is based on Jathis' Master Kevin series. For those of you who don't know, it involves Kevin kidnapping Cecil and Carlos and essentially turning them into his slaves. Carlos gets fed Strex mind control drugs so he's happy about it while Cecil, who's used to trying to be brainwashed from all the re-education in Night Vale, isn't affected by the drugs, so still realizes that Kevin is a giant douchebag.
> 
> These drabbles aren't connected to each other and can be read in any order. I'll add on more drabbles as I fulfill prompts that I receive about this AU. The notes before each chapter will include the prompt that I wrote for.
> 
> This first drabble involves ball gags and nipple clamps.

His pets truly were so very close to perfection.

Though, “close” was so very far away from pure perfection, Kevin thought as he lounged back on the mattress. They were close, yes, but they needed more, one last little push until they truly became the perfect couple of pets.

Cecil was gifted with a ball gag painted yellow, the triangular logo of StrexCorp standing out in the middle of the sphere that peeked out from between his lips. In addition to that, he had on a garish yellow blindfold with matching earmuffs to create a pleasurable prison of sensory deprivation. There was not a single other scrap of clothing anywhere on his body and a light sheen of sweat was already beginning to coat him as he trembled, anticipating his prison being used to its fullest potential.

Grinning, Kevin reached his hand out to where Cecil was kneeling beside the bed to lightly, teasingly scratch at his chin, making sure to avoid the drool oozing from his open mouth. He was pleased when his pet whimpered and shuddered, pressing his chin down in an attempt to receive more of the meager contact. It was glorious, the usually-vocal radio host couldn’t even put his words to use in this state.

See no evil, hear no evil,  _speak_  no evil.

His other pet, Carlos, knelt beside Cecil, wearing only a labcoat in terms of clothing, wide open and pooling around him on the floor. Around his neck was a collar as yellow as Cecil’s gear, a metal version of the Strex logo hanging from a ring on it. Just beneath it, there was another ring on the collar which held a chain attached to two nipple clamps that were firmly squeezing down on the scientist’s nipples.

Still scratching at Cecil’s chin, Kevin hooked his free hand around the chain and gave it a sharp tug, pleased at how the action wrenched a yelp that quickly melted into a moan from Carlos.

“You two are such lovely little pets.” He cooed while stroking the chain and chin in his hands, knowing full-well that he won’t receive a response as he did not give them permission to speak. “ _Almost_  perfect, even.”

That “almost” bothered him. They  _should_  be perfect; he deserved nothing less.

It was definitely a good thing he had  _plenty_  more toys and tools from StrexCorp laying around to ensure that they would be  _made_  perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble's prompt was "cock rings".

They were beautiful like this.

Cecil and Carlos both had their arms tied behind their backs, bared chests heaving in their attempt to draw in breaths through their nostrils. Their mouths were gagged, lips stretched around cheery yellow ball gags, arms straining against the ropes binding them.

But that wasn’t the worst part of their restraints.

Around each of their cocks was a gleaming metal ring, encasing their erect dicks in a crushing, indomitable hold that held back their imminent orgasms.

Kevin giggled to himself as he watched his pets ineffectually struggle against their bonds, the poor things wanting so very badly to finally cum. Padding closer to them, he reached his hands out to run along the underside of their throbbing cocks, smirking at the deliciously desperate sounds his pets made in response, at the pleading look Carlos gave him and the stubborn glare Cecil shot his way.

“Don’t you two worry.” Kevin crooned at them, rubbing the heads of their dicks with his thumbs. “I’ll let you darling little pets cum. Eventually.” He added on quickly, smirk morphing into a cruel grin at the pitiful look Carlos gave him. “You’ll have to earn the privilege, of course. But for now,” He sighed, rocking back on his heels, “I think I’ll just admire how well you two look like this, leave you on the edge for a bit, or a lot, longer. I haven’t  _quite_  decided yet, I’m afraid.”

Those wonderful muffled pleas that erupted from his pets immediately after that comment definitely made him lean towards the latter option, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble's prompt was about Kevin being handfed by Cecil and Carlos.

When he wasn’t being rough with his pets, Kevin enjoyed simply relaxing and making the most of the benefits that having two so very wonderful pets provided to him.

And one of those benefits included being handfed by them whenever he wished.

He was currently stretched out on his mattress, lazing back against the mound of pillows heaped up against the headboard. Situated on either side of him were his pets, Carlos lovingly looking down on him to his right and Cecil letting his head loll down and forwards to look at him on his left. Beside Carlos was a bowl filled with all sorts of treats, which the former scientist plucked from as soon as Kevin was finished with the last morsel he had given him, giving him another before his master could even speak a single word to ask for more.

He currently had his lips wrapped around a chocolate orange slice, idly sucking on it as his sharp teeth riddled it with holes. Before he finished it and Carlos could give him more, however, he turned his head to the scientist, giving him a sugary-sweet smile as his tongue swirled around the chocolate. “Dear pet, you’ve been the one who’s been feeding me this whole time. Why not pass the bowl over to Cecil and let him do some of the work, hm?”

His smile only grew as he obeyed and his teeth quickly reduced the chocolate still in his mouth to pieces which he could swallow, eager to see how Cecil would decide to feed him.

The other radio host reluctantly dug into the bowl, his hand eventually coming up with a sugar-coated gumdrop. Even more reluctantly, he held it close to his master’s mouth, waiting for him to take it.

The sheer gall that Cecil never ceased to have surprised Kevin even now. How  _dare_  he think that merely offering him the candy instead of placing it in his mouth would suffice?

Well, there were always ways to punish him for it.

Leaning forward, he closed his mouth over both the treat delicately held between Cecil’s index finger and thumb as well as the fingers themselves, raking his sharp teeth down the digits as he dragged the gumdrop into his mouth. Smirking at both the yelp it drew from his pet and the blood that was now oozing from his wounded fingers, he contently chewed away at the candy.

“Oh Carlos, do go back to feeding me. I don’t believe Cecil here is  _quite_  in the mood for it anymore and I feel like having more treats, dearest pet.”

And, oh, what a lovely treat that look of sheer defiance that Cecil gave him was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble's prompt was Kevin getting an oil massage.

As much as Kevin enjoyed the sadistic pleasure he got from tormenting Cecil for his disobedience, things like this were just as nice.

The other radio host was currently chained up in another room, his nightly punishment for his also nightly- unfortunately- misbehavior. The silly thing just did not know when to shut that blasphemous mouth of his and so, he was punished for his insubordinance by being bound up with no chance of human contact for the remainder of the night.

But that was elsewhere.

Here, now, his one obedient pet, Carlos, was focused purely on easing out all the stress that dealing with such a rebellious little creature put on his body. The former scientist was straddling him, hands firmly kneading into his bare back to work the citrus-scented massage oil into his skin and ease the knots that lay beneath it.

Kevin sighed contently, pillowing his arms beneath his chin and allowing his eyelids to lazily slip down as his dear pet worked away at the tense muscles that had been nagging away at him. As he lay there, allowing Carlos to perform his task without interruption, he decided that there  _definitely_  needed to be more times like this when it was just the two of them and no Cecil around to ruin everything with his annoying Night Valian mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble's prompt was Kevin pampering Carlos for being such a good little pet.

“Are you enjoying your reward, my pet?” Kevin cooed, watching Carlos as one of his hands idly stroked his own barely-exposed cock. The former scientist was currently straddling Cecil’s lap, riding his cock as his labcoat fanned out around him. The poor, imperfect radio host, meanwhile, had his wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts, a cock ring, gag, and blindfold making him unable to derive any sort of pleasure except for overstimulation out of the act.

“Y-y-yes, Master!” Carlos replied cheerfully, bracing his hands against Cecil’s chest while rolling his hips down against him, moaning softly as his dick brushed against his prostate. “Tuh-thank you for allowing me this!”

“Oh, it wasn’t a problem at all, my dear.” He practically purred, shifting his pants down a touch more so he could wrap his hand more firmly around his cock. Smiling, he continued watching his lovely, well-behaved pet bounce up and down on Cecil’s cock, pleased at the needy moans the other reporter made that managed to get past the gag.

Eventually, he called Carlos over to him and he obeyed, instantly leaving Cecil to climb into Kevin’s lap, smiling serenely as he draped his arms over his shoulders. “You wanted me, Master?”

“Oh yes, that is certainly one way of putting it.” He mused, grabbing Carlos’ hips. “What I was wondering is if you were ready for the best reward I had planned for you for today.”

The ex-scientist nodded instantly, fighting the urge to press his hips down against the sensitive skin of his master’s cock. “I’m always ready for whatever you have planned for me, Master.”

Kevin smiled, then, before thrusting up and into his pet, those sweet, wonderful cries Carlos made afterwards letting him know precisely what he thought of his reward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble's prompt was "sensory deprivation" and was based on [this](http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Gateway_of_the_Mind) creepypasta about scientists testing to see whether or not a human with all their senses cut off would be able to perceive God.

It was a reward disguised as a punishment.

To the two pets squirming around on the floor, it appeared to be one of the cruelest punishments Kevin had come up with yet. To the master himself, however, it was one of the highest honors that he, in all of his limited mortal powers, could bestow upon his pets. They had been making such good progress lately—obeying him more frequently, shutting their mouths when it was time for him to speak, being much more pliant to his conditioning, the sorts of things that good pets generally do—that he decided that he simply must provide a fitting reward for them.

And so it was that they found themselves in their current predicament.

Cecil and Carlos were both lying on the floor, arms bound behind their back and legs pressed tight together with rope that dug into their skin. Blindfolds had been placed over their eyes and earplugs forced into their ears, preventing the poor things from seeing and hearing anything around them.

Not that those little items were really necessary.

Before Kevin had trussed them up in such a manner, he had placed a StrexCorp tablet on each of their tongues, the pills dissolving quickly as soon as they made contact with their saliva. It was a special medication, engineered by the numerous talented scientists beneath Strex’s command to temporarily dull every sense the human body had until they were practically nonfunctional. Thus, his pets were lying prone on the floor, the various tools of sensory deprivation on them serving merely as decoration at this point as they writhed, attempting to force their sense of touch to kick in again so they could feel  _anything_ once more.

It was designed to give them a simple, brief taste of what serving entirely beneath him and, by extension, the Smiling God, could offer them.

They remained like that for several hours, bodies continuously squirming, skin chafing raw with the constant friction. They had attempted to speak at the beginning, but quickly gave up on that when they realized that they could no longer hear their own words or even feel the sensation of their jaw and throat muscles working to produce noise. It was only when their forms stilled that Kevin made his way over, carefully and slowly freeing them.

“So?” He asked eagerly, doing his best to not bounce around on his heels  _too_  much in his excitement. “How was it, hm? Did you two enjoy it?”

Carlos trembled, feeling overstimulated from the sudden return of all of his senses, pupils tiny from growing accustomed to the light in the room, but eyes blown wide in fear and surprise and countless other emotions from what he had witnessed. Quietly, he answered in a voice stricken by awe. “…There was this light a-and this voice and it spoke to me,” He glanced over at Cecil, seeing that the former reporter was just silently looking down at the floor, “to  _us_ , I think. It was so warm, so welcoming and inviting. And, overall, it was… it was _perfect_.”

“Just as I intended it to be.” Kevin smiled, lips quirking up in amusement of just how Carlos was reacting to his first experience with the Smiling God. “And would you like to witness that again? How about you, Cecil?”

Looking at Cecil once more and seeing that he didn’t even seem to react to Kevin’s question, the ex-scientist decided to answer for him. Giving his master the best, brightest smile that he possibly could, he said, “Yes. Yes, Master, we would very much enjoy witnessing that wonderful glory once more.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble's prompt was the trope "You thought it was a game" in which what the characters think is a game/prank is actually true.

“…Master’s still playing hide-and-seek.”

Cecil blinked down at the former scientist who had softly muttered that comment to him. Carlos had slowly nestled up to him, burying his face in the sunshine-colored shirt that Cecil had taken from Kevin’s closet along with a pair of slacks. It was nowhere near his sense of fashion, but it was certainly better than wandering around the house naked. Sighing, he placed a comforting hand atop Carlos’ head. “That he is.”

Carlos had been like this since Kevin had left roughly a week ago, cooing about how he was playing a special version of hide-and-seek in which no seeking was allowed. Carlos had nodded and agreed to this new game, seeing his master off like the obedient little pet that he was while Cecil was locked up in the cage in the living room. After the first few days, the loneliness had gotten to Carlos and Cecil managed to convince him to release him from the cage. Soon after, he had plundered Kevin’s closet for his current clothing, though still not daring to go outside and face the countless Strex employees lying in wait in Desert Bluffs. He honestly wasn’t sure what to do at this point, so he simply spent his time within Kevin’s home, doing his best to comfort his poor, brainwashed boyfriend.

Carlos sighed, pressing his cheek against Cecil’s chest. “I wish he’d stop hiding already.”

The ex-radio host merely hummed in response, thinking back to the day when Kevin left. Carlos had been in the kitchen, cheerfully cooking up dinner for Kevin to come home to, leaving Cecil alone in the living room to pull the radio close and tinker with. With a little fiddling, he had managed to get access to Night Vale Community Radio and he eagerly listened in on it, keeping the volume low to prevent Carlos from hearing and chastising him.

Then, he heard Kevin arguing with Steve Carlsberg and he scowled. Just his luck to hear the two most hated people in his life once he finally managed to tune into NVCR after all this time; hopefully they would kill each other or something.

What he got was close to his wish.

Kevin said something about  _fixing_  Janice- Gods, how long had it been since he had last seen his darling little niece?- and Steve flew into a rage, hauling him up and throwing him into an old, oak door? He had no idea what was happening in Night Vale in his absence, but he did know that Kevin was now out of their lives, quite possibly forever. He himself was ecstatic about the news, but Carlos… Carlos with his Strex-ified brain would be crushed if he found out.

So, he ran his fingers through Carlos’ hair, sighing softly. “I’m sure he’ll stop hiding eventually, Carlos.”

Just play along. Just play along so that Carlos doesn’t go seeking for someone who is no longer hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing (Or if you would like to suggest more prompts for this AU), then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
